So I begin not to love you
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Misty cree ya no tiene un lugar en la academia entre tantas brujas nuevas y con Mallory acaparando toda la atención de Cordelia.


Había pasado un mes desde que Misty había vuelto a la academia gracias al cambio de parecer de Papa Legba y aunque hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por integrarse, debía reconocer que más de una vez su vista se había perdido a través del cristal de la ventana imaginando cómo se vería su querido pantano en ese mismo momento, si los cipreses bailarían al ritmo que el aire tocase esa tarde y las dentelladas de los caimanes a lo lejos, enfrascados en su cacería, fuesen la melodía que los acompañasen.

El tener un horario fijo con unas tareas, unas clases que atender y el verse rodeada a todas horas por otras brujas y tener que convivir con ellas todos los días ya era suficiente abrumador para cualquiera que se inscribiera en la academia. No era de extrañar que para Misty, quien había pasado parte de su vida aislada de la sociedad en su cabaña del pantano, y que había pasado un año viviendo su infierno personal en bucle, necesitase un tiempo extra.

Sin embargo, no era su lenta adaptación al nuevo aquelarre lo que la mantenía despierta por las noches y hacía que, casi constantemente, en su tripa pareciese librarse una batalla. Cuando había aparecido acompañada de Nan y se había abrazado a Cordelia había dicho que Nan la había conducido a su casa. Y no había mentido, en ese momento era tal y como lo sentía, pero pasado un tiempo, no podía apartar la idea de que de nuevo se había equivocado. Que, simplemente, y de forma totalmente entendible, había preferido cualquier lugar en el que se había sentido mínimamente aceptada antes que pasar más tiempo en su infierno. Ahora, tendida en la cama de su habitación vacía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ella seguía siendo la única bruja que no tenía compañera de habitación. Detalle que en un primer momento había agradecido debido a sus pesadillas al dormir, ahora no hacía sino separarla de las demás al ver que existía otra circunstancia que la hacía diferente. Pero era Cordelia lo que más le preocupaba de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento.

Aún recordaba como la preciosa mujer la había sostenido entre sus brazos, tan emocionada que apenas había dicho nada mientras era Misty la que la hacía ver cuánto la había echado de menos. Ese día había sido mágico, Cordelia no se había separado de ella en ningún momento mientras le iba presentando a todas las chicas y le iba informando de todos los cambios que había sufrido la academia en ese último año. Aún podía sentir lo bien que se había sentido su mano entrelazada con la de la suprema mientras iba escuchando todas sus explicaciones. Era casi como antes de las siete maravillas. Esa noche habían cenado juntas y por la noche Cordelia la había llevado a su nueva habitación que se encontraba justo al lado de la suya. "Por si me necesitas" había dicho. Y lo había cumplido. Pues todas las noches que Misty se había despertado en medio de una pesadilla con un ataque de pánico y un llanto incontrolable, habían sido los brazos y caricias de Cordelia los que, instantes después, la habían rodeado y la habían calmado y acompañado hasta que el sueño volvía a reclamarla. Pero con el tiempo las pesadillas habían ido remitiendo junto con las visitas de Cordelia, hasta que pasaron a ser inexistentes. No por primera vez Misty consideró la posibilidad de fingir una nueva pesadilla sólo para poder ver a la suprema de nuevo, sólo para poder abrazarse a ella; pero por más que le doliera quería ser responsable, y jamás sería capaz de provocarle ninguna preocupación a Cordelia.

Si tan sólo pudiera llamar su atención de alguna manera…

No entendía bien lo que ocurría ya que sabía que Cordelia se seguía preocupando por ella, no había más que ver como siempre preguntaba si había comido lo suficiente, si necesitaba ayuda con la lección que fuese o si, simplemente, necesitaba algo. Y no dudaba en tomar su mano, colocar un mechón rizado tras su oreja o regalar sonrisas desde la distancia cuando se encontraban en el pasillo. Pero desde hacía un tiempo no podía evitar sentir que había una especia de barrera entre ambas que les impedía avanzar más del punto en el que se encontraban.

Pero ¿avanzar en qué sentido? La mente de la bruja del pantano era un completo lío; ni siquiera podía entender sus propios sentimientos o deseos. Sólo sabía que quería estar con Cordelia, pasar tiempo con ella, verla sonreír y ser la causa de esa sonrisa, poder abrazarla sin excusas, tomarla de la mano quizá hasta besarla. Nunca le había pasado eso con nadie ni con tanta intensidad, y por si fuera poco para terminar de turbarla, se encontraba la presencia de Mallory. Aquella nueva bruja que tan buenas vibraciones le había dado cuando la conoció ahora despertaba en ella otro tipo de sentimientos totalmente opuestos. Escucharla hablar hacía que su gesto se torciera, y cuando veía todo el tiempo que pasaba con Cordelia con la excusa de perfeccionar algunos hechizos, Misty sólo podía pensar en lo poco que le costaría acercarse allí y con un ligero empujón apartarla; pero sabiendo que eso no podía permitírselo, sólo podía cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle dardos con la mirada desde la distancia. Expresión que ni la aludida ni su acompañante parecían ver tan perdidas en su propia charla como estaban; por lo que Misty volvía a frustrarse.

Con un resoplido y un nuevo golpe en el colchón se giró sobre si misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abrazando la almohada se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa para poder conciliar el sueño de una vez.

Funcionó.

Fue la estridente alarma de las chicas de la habitación de al lado la que la hizo despertarse, horas después, dando así comienzo a un nuevo día. Después de darse una ducha fue a buscar a Cordelia, pero una de las chicas le informó de que estaba en su despacho y no podía ser molestada por nadie por lo que se fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse un rápido desayuno. Un tiempo después, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la academia con el bol de cereales en una mano y la cuchara ocupando su boca, abstraída en sus pensamientos, vio como la puerta del despacho de Cordelia se abría dejando que sendas risas se filtrasen desde el interior. Siguiendo un infantil impulso se escondió en la sala de al lado en lugar de quedarse donde estaba pudiendo así ver como a la siempre impecable directora la acompañaba su ahora alumna favorita Mallory. Antes Cordelia siempre había podido percibir su presencia incluso cuando había una cierta distancia entre ellas, en esos momentos, con apenas un metro de separación, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada hacia donde la bruja más joven se escondía. Estaba demasiado entretenida con lo que Mallory le contaba como para fijarse en nadie más. No entendía ese calor que subía por su cuerpo y que la hacía apretar la cuchara con tal fuerza que las marcas del metal quedaban reflejadas en la palma de su mano; pero las lágrimas no derramadas agolpándose en sus ojos, pidiendo una salida con la que poder expresar ese sentimiento de inferioridad, era algo con lo que estaba más que familiarizada.

Nadie podía entrar en el despacho, ni siquiera ella; pero Mallory siempre sería bienvenida.

Ese día apenas pudo prestar atención en las clases, y sintiendo como aquellas paredes parecían cernirse sobre ella, ahogándola, cerrándole cualquier salida, en cuanto pudo, se hizo con su bolso y salió a caminar por la ciudad. No supo cuánto anduvo ya que lo que ansiaba e esos momentos era libertad y una forma de escapar a todos aquellos sentimientos que la inundaban cada día haciéndole a veces difícil incluso respirar. Estaba viva, tenía una familia, gente que la respetaba y la aceptaba como era, todo lo que siempre había querido ¿por qué no podía ser feliz sin más?

.

.

.

Por supuesto que Cordelia había sido consciente al momento de la ausencia de Misty, pero no le dio mayor más importancia creyendo que había ido a comprar algo a la tienda como solía hacer. No fue hasta horas después y cuando ninguna de las chicas le supo decir donde estaba que la preocupación se adueñó de ella. Misty siempre avisaba cuando se iba, ese comportamiento no era propio de ella, pero no queriendo tratarla como a una de las adolescentes a las que educaban, había decidido darle su espacio. No debía olvidar que pese a lo que pudiera parecer Misty era una mujer adulta más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y, de querer, tampoco le debía explicaciones a nadie. Tampoco a ella, por más que eso le doliese. Ese razonamiento tampoco hizo nada por calmarla y por eso cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba pasadas las diez de la noche Cordelia seguía en el sofá intentando entretenerse con la lectura de un libro, pero con el único pensamiento de dónde podría estar la bruja que tanto significaba para ella.

Misty no fue consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que hasta que el comentario sobre su cuerpo, nada agradable, de un hombre con el que se cruzó por la calle la despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo que fuese consciente de la hora dado que ya era de noche incluso. Tardó un tiempo más en poder situarse ya que ni siquiera reconocía las calles, pero cuando supo más o menos en qué zona se encontraba no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó el tranvía que atravesaba la ciudad por St Chales Avenue, dado que la academia se encontraba en el barrio más prestigioso de la ciudad, Garden District, y que estaba bastante lejos, no quería arriesgarse a llegar más tarde sabiendo que había infringido el toque de queda.

Una media hora después, llegó por fin ante la imponente y elegante mansión que era la academia Robichaux; y aunque había intentado entrar con todo el sigilo del que era posible, en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal, puco escuchar los rápidos pasos de la suprema que salió a su encuentro al momento.

—¡Misty! —exclamó la directora instantes antes de abrazar con fuerza a la contraria— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

En un primer momento la bruja cajún fue incapaz de procesar lo que ocurría. Sólo pasados unos segundos y cuando pudo ver que, efectivamente, no se lo había imaginado y era Cordelia la que la abrazaba, se permitió relajarse y devolver aquel abrazo con el alivio que la presencia de aquella mujer representaba en su vida.

—Fui a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo. —respondió sin más escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la suprema, con los ojos cerrados, bebiendo de ese momento como si supiese que iba a ser el último entre ellas.

—Misty —se separó lo justo para poder acunar el bello rostro de la bruja del pantano entre sus manos, como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, buscando su azulada mirada que nada podía esconder— Me habías preocupado. Esto no es propio de ti ¿Qué ocurre?

Allí, en medio del vestíbulo de la academia, donde se habían reencontrado tras su vuelta, en medio de la noche y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas, Misty no podía seguir manteniendo su fachada. No cuando los preciosos ojos marrones de Cordelia escudriñaban su mirada como si pudiera mirar en su interior sin apenas esfuerzo, teniéndola tan cerca que las respiraciones de ambas se mezclaban, con aquellos labios apenas a unos centímetros y la suave caricia de sus manos en sus mejillas recordándole que no era un sueño.

—No puedo… —dijo con voz temblorosa totalmente derrotada cerrando los ojos y dejando que su frente descansase sobre la de Cordelia, que al momento enredó sus dedos en los dorados rizos de la contraria.

Cada día le costaba más poder encontrar lo que buscaba ya que ni ella misma lo entendía. Sólo quería estar con Cordelia, no tener que esperar a ocasiones especiales para tenerla tan cerca. La suprema despertaba mil sentimientos en ella con sólo una mirada, y saber que nunca podría ser correspondida, que nunca sería suficiente, era algo que la estaba matando lentamente.

—Misty…

El temblor en la voz de Cordelia era tan evidente como el miedo que empañaba sus palabras. No sabía bien lo que le ocurría a la bruja pero verla tan perdida y no poder ayudarla era su peor temor. Sólo quería abrazarla y besarla y alejarla de todo lo malo, protegerla entre sus brazos como tantas noches había soñado hacer. Pero no podía permitirse esos sueños sabiendo que era la suprema y sus días estaban contados. No podía hacerla pasar por ese dolor de nuevo. No cuando a lo largo de su vida había sido abandonada tantas veces. Cordelia nunca se perdonaría ser parte de la lista de las personas que alguna vez le provocaron algún pesar a Misty. Pero esa noche, después de horas de incertidumbre y preocupación, imaginándose los peores escenarios, después de semanas de apenas verse, de no tener contacto, sus manos se negaban a apartarse de la contraria y podía sentir el hormigueo de sus labios ansiosos por encontrarse con los de Misty, inconscientes de si eso era una buena idea o no. Perdida en su mirada, buscando un permiso a una pregunta no formulada vio como Misty inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo que su nariz rozase la propia casi con reverencia antes de acercarse lentamente. Presa de la anticipación, Cordelia solo pudo cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar, no queriendo averiguar si se lo estaba imaginando o por fin ocurría lo que llevaba deseando tantos años.

—Miss Cordelia…

Una voz ajena a ellas dos hizo que todo el momento estallase y al momento ambas dieran un salto separándose ligeramente. Al alzar la mirada, rota ya la intimidad del momento, pudo ver en la entrada del pasillo a Mallory que, al menos, parecía abochornada por haber interrumpido ese momento.

—¿Sí, Mallory? –Aun algo turbada, Cordelia desenredó sus manos de la salvaje melena de la bruja del pantano y se aclaró la garganta antes de girar para poder mirar a su nueva adulta intentando enmascarar sus propias emociones de fastidio al haber perdido aquella oportunidad. Obviando que había sido descubierta en una situación más que íntima con otra alumna.

La mirada anhelante de Misty fija en la suprema casi a punto de rogar que volviera abrazarla la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, si tan sólo hubiese mirado a la rubia a su lado en lugar de a la otra joven…

—No podía dormir así que estuve revisando algunos códices y encontré el hechizo del que hablamos ayer. Pensé que estabas sola, no quería interrumpir. —Se disculpó.

Preocupación que Cordelia disipó cuando se acercó a ella con paso tranquilo para mirar aquel famoso hechizo de cerca como si de repente hubiese olvidado todo lo demás. Ambas brujas se enfrascaron en una nueva conversación, dejando a una Misty detrás que sólo podía apretar los puños para controlar sus emociones. "Pensé que estabas sola" era todo cuanto resonaba en su mente. De haber tardado un poco más en volver de su paseo ¿qué se hubiera encontrado? ¿se hubieran cambiado sus papeles y sería Mallory la que hubiese recibido aquel beso de Cordelia que a ella misma le había sido negado dada su interrupción? Vio como una de las manos de Mallory se apoyaba en la muñeca tatuada de Cordelia cuando con la otra le señaló una frase en concreto y Misty sólo pudo chasquear la lengua dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza como si de repente se sintiera tan atrapado como ella misma se encontraba, aullando por un dolor mucho más agudo del que había notado nunca. Con un suspiro derrotado y los hombros caídos se dirigió hacia su habitación mascullando un "buenas noches" cuando pasó al lado de las brujas, demasiado abatida como para ver si había sido escuchada o no.

Si hubiese mirado atrás hubiese visto como los ojos marrones de la suprema estaban fijos en su espalda, brillantes por las lágrimas y la emoción que se obligaba a reprimir con el férreo control que años de abusos le habían proporcionado. Hubiese visto como el deseo de salir corriendo tras ella y terminar lo que casi había comenzado era tal que hacía que todo su cuerpo se tensase. Pero no miró atrás. Y Cordelia no la siguió.

Una noche más separadas, arropadas por la oscuridad, con la única compañía de las decisiones erróneas tomadas durante el día.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la primera clase que había la impartía Zoe, que las estaba enseñando a realizar pociones a base de minerales y otros materiales. Había que tener especial cuidado ya que un desajuste en la fórmula podía crear una combustión o algo incluso peor por lo que todas las chicas estaban más que concentradas, incluida Misty, quien se inclinaba sobre la cubeta con la misma atención con la que había visto a Cordelia trabajar en el invernadero. Las reacciones químicas de las alumnas no se hicieron esperar después de horas de trabajo y pronto hubo exclamaciones de asombro y felicitaciones. Pero una destacó de entre todas, Mallory había conseguido la tonalidad perfecta que se buscaba y, al tacto, era un líquido totalmente frío pese a estar en contacto con el fuego. Era una práctica perfecta. Al momento Zoe se acercó y, tras comprobarlo, felicitó a la avanzada alumna que recibió los elogios con la humildad que la caracterizaba.

Quiso la casualidad que en ese momento Cordelia pasase por la puerta de la clase y que, al ver tanto alboroto, se acercase a ver qué es lo que ocurría. Entre Zoe y algunas alumnas explicaron lo que había pasado provocando que Cordelia se uniera a las felicitaciones.

—Gracias —dijo una Mallory algo cohibida por tanta atención repentina— Pero creo que se podría mejorar el aroma si le añadiese un poco más de azufre.

En ese mismo momento Misty fue consciente de que el recipiente con el azufre estaba próximo a ella, y en un arrebato totalmente infantil, no pudo evitar tomarlo y verter todo su contenido en su propio experimento aún sabiendo lo que eso conllevaría. La explosión que le siguió y que hizo que las manos de la bruja se quemasen por un momento provocando un inevitable grito hizo que toda la atención se dirigiese a ella.

—¡Misty!

Cordelia reaccionó al momento, pero siendo Zoe la que estaba más cerca de ella fue la que llegó antes y pudo apagar el fuego al momento antes de llevarse a Misty a la cocina donde guardaban su preciado barro del pantano que podría aliviarla al instante.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar las demás, y la propia Cordelia, al ver que Zoe se había hecho cargo de la situación, decidió quedarse en la clase calmando los ánimos aunque en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Misty y su estado. Y, sobre todo, por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido como temerario. No había sido un accidente, Misty sabía mucho más que el resto de las alumnas por su experiencia y sabía perfectamente lo que esa mezcla podía hacer porque la propia Cordelia se lo había enseñado cuando llegó a la academia por primera vez.

Misty estaba actuando de manera demasiado extraña en esas últimas semanas y Cordelia temía no estar siendo la guía que debería ser para ella en lugar de perderse en los sentimientos que ésta despertaba en ella. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba alrededor de Misty el resto del mundo desaparecía. Y para ella no era una alumna más, no cuando su sonrisa iluminaba su mundo, su presencia hacía que todas las preocupaciones se aligerasen y el simple sonido de su voz hacía que una cálida sensación se instaurase en su pecho y la invadiese por completo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Mallory que la miraba con preocupación y curiosidad casi como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos y, por un momento, temió que ese fuese el caso, que otro poder se estuviese desarrollando en la joven; pero no dijo nada y Cordelia continuó con la lección.

Mallory no dijo nada porque estaba completamente atónita ante lo que acababa de pasar. No había conocido a Misty en persona pero recordaba todo lo que las demás brujas habían hablado de ella y se había hecho una imagen de la bruja que no parecía coincidir del todo con la que ahora veía. Lo extraño es que cuando la había conocido por primera vez, tras su vuelta del infierno, si había sentido sus buenas vibraciones, eran personas de caracteres similares y que compartían muchos valores por lo que no le había costado imaginar que se llevarían bien. E incluso recordaba como en los primeros días tras su vuelta habían compartido algunos momentos juntas haciendo que naciese algo parecido a una amistad.

Pero algo había cambiado desde entonces.

Mallory era nueva en la academia y sólo ella sabía lo que había ocurrido en un futuro que ahora no existía. A veces echaba mucho de menos a su amiga Coco, quien aún no se había matriculado en la academia, y le costaba emocionarse o mostrar sorpresa por algo que ya conocía de sobra. Además, no debía olvidar cual era su misión y por eso había estado trabajando en diferentes hechizos y pócimas. Llegado el momento, deberían sacar a Madison del inframundo y restaurar el bien que ésta hizo en la casa de los fantasmas. Además de que quería asegurarse nuevamente de que en aquella casa no hubiera otro posible Michael que pudiera amenazarlas en el pasillo. Y todos estos planes se debían hacer con extremo cuidado, como si hubiesen surgido por casualidad y no orquestados por la batuta de Mallory; pues de otro modo se desvelaría su historia y podrían trastocar aún más la línea temporal, sin saber qué consecuencias traería.

A veces la responsabilidad y el peso de su carga era demasiado para que lo soportase una persona sola, por eso intentaba acercar posturas con Cordelia. Al igual que en su línea temporal ésta la había aceptado sin condiciones en su academia, la había enseñado, la había aceptado y la había querido como al resto de alumnas. Cordelia era la figura materna que nunca había tenido y a la que le debía todo lo que era, pues aún recordaba como en otro futuro ésta no había dudado en clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón para darle una oportunidad a todas para poder vivir. Era la suprema que el aquelarre necesitaba y Mallory estaba decidida a que eso se mantuviese así muchos años. Pero, sobre todo quería que la suprema también fuese feliz, algo que no parecía haberse completado pese a sus esfuerzos. Después de todo lo que había oído de la famosa bruja del pantano, Misty Day, de boca de Zoe, Queenie y la propia Cordelia, supuso que en cuanto la bruja cruzase las puertas de la academia, la pareja no tendría ningún problema en reunirse y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que les había sido negado en su momento. Pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario. El anhelo de Misty era más que evidente para cualquiera, pero era Cordelia la que parecía refrenarse cada vez que se encontraba a solas con la otra bruja. Comportamiento que nadie entendía. Por eso había decidido tomarse aquel asunto como propio e influir ligeramente en la suprema comentando de vez en cuando sobre lo mucho que Misty estaba avanzando o lo bonito que era su vestido aquel día; pero Cordelia parecía inquebrantable.

Mallory sólo había conocido a Misty por las historias que todas habían contado de ella, si la hubiese conocido en persona, cuando llegó a la academia por primera vez, hubiera sabido muchos más detalles que la hubieran ayudado mucho. Por ejemplo, hubiera sabido que no fueron simples vecinos del barrio sino su propia familia los que la quemaron viva acusándola de brujería. También hubiera sabido que huyendo de todas aquellas personas en las que una vez coincidió, había acabado en la soledad del pantano. Y que aunque aprendió a convivir con la única compañía de plantas y animales salvajes, su corazón lloraba cada noche por otras personas, por iguales, que la aceptaran y la quisieran. Por eso el abandono y las promesas rotas era algo que no gestionaba bien, Zoe lo sabía bien. Cada vez que Misty era dada de lado, sus peores miedos se despertaban en ella recordándole lo poco que valía y lo poco que su vida le importaba a nadie. Hubiera entendido por qué ella no era una fan más de Stevie Nicks sino que durante meses de total soledad, la voz de la otra bruja a través de sus cintas había sido la única voz amiga en la que podía confiar sabiendo que no la traicionaría. Comprendería que la música y las letras de la bruja blanca no era sólo un simple gusto por su estilo sino que cada verso parecía entender la soledad y el vacío en el que Misty se hallaba proporcionándole un espacio de aceptación y de esperanza en el futuro; la idea de una tribu que aún tenía que descubrir para ser su mejor versión. Una tribu que una vez creyó haber encontrado. Por eso hubiese sabido que cada vez que, a propósito o no, acaparaba la atención de Cordelia para sí arrebatándola de Misty, ésta la veía como el origen de todo su dolor. Hubiese entendido así que cuando Misty hablaba de haber regresado al hogar no se había referido a aquella casa sino a los brazos de Cordelia, la única persona que le había demostrado afecto y aceptación.

Pero Mallory no lo sabía.

Pasó una semana más, un tiempo en el que Misty, cada vez más ausente y apagada, había usado la excusa de sus manos quemadas para saltarse todas las clases que había podido diciendo que debía curarse bien. En su lugar había pasado todo el tiempo que había podido en el jardín, sentada entre la hierba, haciendo crecer flores allí donde había creído oportuno. Sólo pasó un tiempo en el interior cuando una fuerte tormenta la sorprendió empapándola por completo, demasiado hipnotizada por la belleza de la lluvia para percatarse, y las preocupadas exclamaciones de Cordelia la habían arrastrado hacia la sala de la academia donde la arropó con una manta y la hizo sentarse frente a la chimenea mientras le preparaba un té. Allí, rodeada de atenciones y de aquella intensa mirada de Cordelia que la caldeaba más que el fuego que tenía a su lado, era el único sitio donde se sentía querida. Pero no era más que un sentimiento efímero, pues pronto ocurría algo, o alguien más la necesitaba y Cordelia se alejaba, escapándosele de entre los dedos con la misma habilidad que lo habían hecho las gotas de lluvia sobre sus manos. No podía llegar a ella y Misty estaba cansada de luchar contra una pared sin conseguir ningún resultado.

Hasta que llegó una tarde en la que, sin saber cómo había ocurrido, Cordelia se unió a ella en la tranquilidad del invernadero, aquel lugar que siempre había sido un refugio para ellas y que tantos momentos les había proporcionado. La suprema había comentado algo sobre lo cansada que estaba de toda la burocracia de la academia y cómo añoraba los días en los que simplemente podía centrar toda su atención en el cuidado de sus queridas plantas. Misty al momento la había invitado con ella asegurándole que las plantas no eran las únicas que la echaban de menos en aquel invernadero. Una simple frase que había dejado tantas otras cosas sin decir como sus miradas.

Y así es como habían acabado entre macetas y raíces y barro disfrutando nuevamente de las canciones de Stevie Nicks, resguardadas por aquellas paredes que tan bien las conocían, dejando que las responsabilidades de ambas quedasen en la puerta y allí dentro simplemente fuesen Misty y Cordelia. Las manos de ambas se habían encontrado con más frecuencia en aquella tarde que en el último mes, y no todas las veces había sido debido al trabajo. En más de una ocasión Cordelia se había visto completamente hipnotizada con la belleza que la bruja del pantano irradiaba allí completamente inmersa en su elemento, con su melena algo despeinada, sus mejillas algo rojizas debido a las risas anteriores, los ojos brillantes debido a los progresos que estaban consiguiendo, y aquella sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar la habitación más oscura. No sabía cómo iba a poder mantenerse alejada de ella y seguir negando lo que sentía cuando Misty era lo único que alguna vez había deseado. Era injusto, pero sabiendo que ahora era suprema sabía que un día su poder se traspasaría a una nueva bruja y su cuerpo se consumiría. Ella no sería como Fiona y no intentaría mantener su poder ni su vida más de lo que estaba destinado a ser, cuando llegase el momento, dejaría paso a la siguiente suprema como siempre había sido. Pero eso significaría despedirse de toda su vida, y no podía permitirse abandonar de esa manera a Misty, no sabiendo el dolor irreparable que eso le produciría. Misty se merecía el mundo entero y todo lo bueno que pudiera encontrar en él, y Cordelia no se permitiría ensombrecer ni un ápice de esa vida.

—¿Cordelia? —La suave voz de la cajún la despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo frente a la mirada preocupada de la joven—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo… —la suprema tuvo que tomar aire para calmarse y limpiarse con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que ya se había escapado.

Demasiado tarde pues en cuanto Misty la vio no dudó en abandonarlo todo y acercarse a ella abrazándola por la cintura para hacer que descansase sobre ella.

—Sshh, te tengo.

Aseguró la bruja del pantano estrechándola con más fuerza contra sí cuando sintió el primer sollozo de la directora contra su hombro. Para Cordelia fue como si un dique se hubiese roto, la primera lágrima cayó con lentitud, como si hubiese pedido permiso para aparecer, pero cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos de aquella a quien amaba, de aquella ala que había buscado durante tanto tiempo y siendo imposible que pudieran tener nada, se rompió. Se abrazó con fuerza a Misty inhalando su aroma a tierra, a sol y a hierbabuena, dejando que por un momento todos sus problemas se alejasen y sólo existiesen ellas y esa necesidad de sentirla cerca porque con sólo una caricia podía borrar toda aquella soledad que arrastraba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Misty sólo se limitó a abrazarla queriendo protegerla con sus brazos de todos aquellos problemas que la acechaban y de los que ella no sabía nada. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuese un nuevo comienzo, por fin Cordelia había parecido derribar el muro entre ellas permitiéndose bajar la guardia como antaño. Misty la había visto cuando nadie más se había percatado de su presencia, no había necesitado las Siete Maravillas para saber que Cordelia sería una gran líder, una gran suprema. Y por eso no entendía aquella distancia que se había creado entre ambas. Misty sólo quería y necesitaba a Cordelia y quería ser lo mismo para ella.

De nuevo, fue Cordelia la que se separó lo justo y mínimo para poder enfrentar la mirada de la otra bruja aún con los ojos enrojecidos y las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. No podía seguir negándose lo único que sabía que la haría feliz completamente, confundiendo a Misty tanto como a sí misma.

—Dee… por favor, no puedo ser la única que está sintiendo esto.

Misty fue la más valiente al atreverse a hablar por fin del elefante que ocupaba la habitación, siendo correspondida con una ligera negación por parte de la directora cuyas palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta debido a la cercanía entre ambas.

—¡Cordelia te necesitamos! —No podía ser cierto. De nuevo, y cuando al fin parecía que estaban en la misma página, Mallory volvía a aparecer llamando a Cordelia—. Jenny y Carla se han empezado a pelear con sus poderes y por poco hay un incendio en su habitación. —Explicó según se iba acercando al invernadero hasta hacer su aparición, algo cohibida al ver que la suprema estaba acompañada por Misty— ¿Puedes venir? —Preguntó con cierto azoramiento siendo consciente, por la mirada de Misty, de que, sin querer, había vuelto a interponerse entre ambas.

Cordelia asintió asumiendo su responsabilidad, pero cuando aún no había dado ni un paso, Misty la detuvo tomándola de la mano y acercándola a ella de nuevo.

—¡NO! ¡No puede! —exclamó ante la sorpresa de ambas brujas— Delia está ocupada.

Durante unos segundos Mallory paseó su mirada tan sorprendida como dubitativa entre ambas brujas, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Cordelia se aclaró la garganta llamando así la atención sobre ella.

—Misty, cariño, debo ir con Mallory. —quiso razonar acariciando fugazmente la mejilla de la bruja antes de separarse para ir con la alumna más joven.

—¡No!

El nuevo grito de la bruja del pantano hizo que ambas se paralizasen al momento. Muy pocas veces había visto a Misty en ese estado, pero al ver como se acercaba a Mallory, Cordelia temió por su seguridad pues le recordaba mucho a la vez en la que se vengó de Madison.

—No puedo seguir así, Delia. —explicó casi al borde del llanto al dirigir la mirada hacia la suprema— Este ya no es mi lugar. Y nunca lo será.

De repente toda su furia se esfumó dejando paso a un llanto que empezó con el mismo estruendo que un trueno en la lejanía. No esperó respuesta alguna antes de salir a ritmo rápido hacia la casa. Lo había intentado, había hecho todo cuanto le era posible, pero debía rendirse a la evidencia. Ella nunca sería suficiente en nada de lo que hiciera. A pesar una de las brujas más antiguas en el aquelarre, también había sido la última en unirse en su día y debido a diversos intentos –y conseguidos- asesinatos y luchas internas no había tenido demasiado tiempo para aprender, por no hablar de su año en el infierno. Todo eso la hacía estar a un nivel inferior que sus compañeras, Zoe y Queenie la superaban, su campo era la jardinería y botánica pero salvo especies salvajes, todo lo demás lo había aprendido precisamente de Cordelia. Su único don y por el que tanto la habían valorado era el poder de resurrección, pero con Mallory en el aquelarre quien conseguía no sólo resucitar sino rejuvenecer a cualquier ser vivo, su presencia en aquel aquelarre era tan adicional como la de cualquier otra bruja. Quizá Papa Legba se había equivocado al devolverla allí, quizá su destino había sido morir y quedarse en el infierno para restaurar el equilibrio por tantas vidas que había otorgado.

Sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad por su mente mientras ella iba guardando en una bolsa todas sus escasas pertenencias esparcidas por la habitación.

Volvería a su pantano, a su naturaleza y a su libertad. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a la soledad que tanto temía pero ese al menos era un dolor que ya conocía y podía tolerar, nada comparado con lo que sentía cada vez que Cordelia le daba la espalda o veía que no había nada útil que pudiera aportar al aquelarre.

Al volver del infierno había sentido su desequilibrio, su falta de fuerza, pero pensó que era algo normal y que con el tiempo lo recobraría; ahora veía que había sido una ingenua. Necesitaba volver a reconectar con su esencia, con quien ella era al margen del aquelarre.

En el invernadero, una atónita Cordelia miraba a su alumna más joven sin saber qué hacer o decir, Misty había estallado de tal manera que no podía dar crédito. No sabía cómo proceder ahora, qué hacer o qué decir. Ella misma entendía lo frustrante que debía ser pero siendo sincera jamás creyó que Misty pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella.

—¡Ve tras ella! —La apresurada voz de Mallory la hizo mirarla con incredulidad— Vamos. Se va a ir si no la detienes. —La animó con total confianza llegando incluso a conducir a la suprema hacia la puerta de la casa para que siguiera a su amor.

—Pero… —No podía mostrarse más sorprendida, ella había creído que mantenía sus sentimientos a buen recaudo y ahora veía que hasta Mallory se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

La joven morena rodó los ojos ante la falta de reacción de su suprema y volvió a empujarla con suavidad a través de la cocina.

—Por el amor de dios, Cordelia. No podéis estar más enamoradas y no hacéis más que perder el tiempo. Si no la detienes se va a ir al pantano. ¡Vamos!

En la distancia se pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la puerta de un armario cerrándose con el descuido que producía el querer escapar a toda prisa de un lugar. Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar al fin, pues cambiando su expresión a una mucho más decidida, subió las escaleras de la mansión a toda prisa con el objetivo de detener a la otra bruja.

Por poco se chocaron cuando Misty salía de la habitación con un gran bolso de cuero colgado del hombro y Cordelia, con la misma decisión, llegaba a detenerla.

—Misty, para. No puedes irte.

Misty, que no había dejado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza no queriendo escuchar mas excusas ni promesas vacías.

—Por favor, Cordelia. No puedo seguir aquí, no estoy bien y necesito recuperarme. —imploró buscando su mirada.

Al escuchar aquello fue el momento de Cordelia de romper en lágrimas tomando las manos de la bruja del pantano entre las suyas, reconfortada al sentir el metal de sus anillos, como si así pudiese confirmar que seguía con ella, que aún no se había ido.

—Pero te necesito aquí, todas te necesitamos. Esta es tu casa. Te ayudaremos a sanar.

Misty sacudió la cabeza de nuevo bajando la cabeza derrotada.

—No es verdad. No me necesitáis en nada. Y tu… —su voz tembló de nuevo— has encontrado a alguien nuevo.

Cordelia no podía haber estado más sorprendida y confundida por esa acusación. En un primer momento ni siquiera supo a quién se refería hasta que hizo la conexión lógica y rápidamente soltó las manos de Misty, tan sólo para poder acunar su rostro y dirigir la azulada mirada de la bruja hacia la suya acaparando toda su atención.

—No es verdad, Misty. Durante todo este tiempo te busqué, busqué cientos de hechizo para traerte de vuelta pero ninguno funcionaba. —Explicó intentando controlar su propio llanto, la demostración del pánico que le producía el simple pensamiento de perderla— No hay nadie más, porque sólo estás tú. Siempre has sido tú.

No podía ser más sincera sobre sus palabras pero aún podía ver el miedo y la duda en los ojos de la contraria y actuó por instinto cuando, sin pensarlo, cerró la distancia entre ambas haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen en un beso tan desesperado como ansiado. Sus manos se enredaron en los salvajes y sedosos rizos de la contraria mientras sentía como sus fuertes brazos la acercaban aún más a ella correspondiendo a aquel beso con la misma necesidad. Ahora lo veía claro, como sus decisiones no habían hecho sino confundir y herir a la más joven.

—No te vayas, por favor. —Pidió cuando interrumpió el beso abruptamente para juntar su frente con la de la bruja del pantano mientras acariciaba su rostro—. Dios, Misty, lo lamento muchísimo. Lo único que siempre he querido ha sido hacerte feliz. No sabía lo confundida que estabas por mi culpa.

Sólo quería que Misty reaccionara, que le diera una respuesta que calmara su acelerado corazón que amenazaba con salirse del pecho, consumido por el miedo de perderla de nuevo. Pero Misty no dijo nada, o no al menos al principio. Pues en cuanto pudo reaccionar volvió a atraer a la suprema para besarla, algo con lo que siempre había soñado y que no hacía ni una hora había creído del todo imposible. Y como si no se fiase del todo, no dudó en elevar una mano hasta la mejilla de Cordelia, acunándola y repasando la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar cuando hizo descansar los dedos sobre su nuca y atrapó el labio inferior entre los suyos, saboreándola, ahogando en su boca el gemido que escapó de la garganta contraria. No podía alejarse de ella, aún cuando tenía que responder. Demasiadas noches soñando en ese beso, demasiados momentos que nunca llegaban a terminar, intentaba resumir el infinito de su historia en un instante. Beso los labios de Cordelia una vez más, y la comisura de éstos, y siguió el camino por su mejilla hasta su oído.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca, Dee. No me apartes. —Pidió abrazándola más fuerte con el brazos que rodeaba su cintura.

Cordelia, con los ojos cerrados, sólo pudo suspirar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara al ver que su mayor deseo se hacía realidad.

—Nunca. Lo prometo. —Y para sellar sus palabras, buscó de nuevo los hambrientos y suaves labios de la contraria empujando el bolso que aún descansaba sobre su hombro hacia el suelo para librarse así de la amenaza que representaba de la casi huida.

—¡Te odio!—las voces de unas niñas en plena pelea parecían acercarse hacia aquel pasillo.

—¡Pellucidum! —El susurró de Mallory fue suficiente para que su hechizo funcionase y, como si de una pared transparente se tratase, ningún sonido ni persona podía atravesar la puerta hacia ese pasillo, dejando así que nadie interrumpiera a Cordelia y Misty, demasiado concentradas en su beso para notar como Mallory pasaba de puntillas a sus espaldas para intentar solucionar el problema de las brujas adolescentes.

El beso sólo llegó a su fin cuando, sin darse cuenta, la espalda de Misty topó con una de las paredes amenazando con tirar uno de los cuadros, y, ni aún así, ninguna de las brujas, parecía dar señales de querer detener aquello.

—Las chicas te necesitan. –Susurró Misty con la respiración totalmente acelerada al compás con su pecho que subía y bajaba, cuando, en la lejanía, escuchó una amenaza. Pero pese a sus palabras, sus brazos no habían hecho amago de alejarse de la contraria.

Cordelia, con los ojos nublados y una sonrisa más que satisfecha en su rostro, negó antes de hacer descender mínimamente a Misty hacia ella de nuevo, mientras caminaba hacia su propia habitación.

—Y yo te necesito a ti.

Aquella declaración fue seguida de un nuevo beso, tan deseado como los anteriores, el sonido de la ropa rozando con la piel y un portazo seco cuando la puerta de la habitación de Cordelia las aisló del resto del mundo.

Una hora después, cuando Zoe y Queenie encabezaban la comitiva al sujetar del brazo a las dos brujas adolescentes que estaban siendo sermoneadas por éstas por su ridícula pelea, nadie pareció percatarse en la bolsa llena de ropa caída en el suelo en mitad del pasillo, o de la blusa de encaje arremolinada justo en la puerta de la suprema.

Lo que ninguna pudo pasar por alto fue el inconfundible gemido ahogado de la suprema al otro lado de la pared que hizo que al momento todas se detuvieran.

—Continúen, señoras. No hay nada que ver.

Fue Mallory, quien como un policía, y usando los mismos gestos, hizo que las brujas siguieran avanzando sin detenerse ni darle mayor importancia. Sólo cuando todas hubieron pasado, y un nuevo gemido más fuerte se escuchó, se permitió una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

Al menos esto haría que todas las brujas tuviesen un aliciente para practicar sus hechizos de insonorización si querían dormir por las noches. Y algo le decía que su relación con Misty iba a mejorar muchísimo a partir del día siguiente.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
